Memories
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: What if Ranma and Akane were best friends when her mother died.How did a 6 year old Ranma cheer her up. What happened when Ranma left for training.Will these memories help Ranma find Akane after they had a fight.Can he relive those terrible moments again?


Ranma ½ does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Besides if it did, would I be here right now?

No, I'd be finishing the series and making more awesome episodes like my stories.

So just enjoy my little fanfics:)

* * *

Ranma was beyond tired. He had been looking all over Nermia but couldn't find her. Who you ask, well who else would it be? That's right, a certain blue haired girl. Ranma and Akane had gotten into an argument today, which caused Akane to make a run for comfort.

Ranma took a rest as he laid up against a tree in the park. Ranma grazed upon the open sky, looking for any hint to where his fiance went. As the cool breeze swept upon his presence, his form slowly drifted into sleep. His mind rushing immediately into a dream, but not only was it a dream, but it was also a memory.

Ranma remembered so many things, but this had to be the thing that he wanted the most out of his mind. Those horrible memories that him and Akane suffered. Now he was reliving it

again in his mind.

* * *

_The memory/ dream_

It was finally Saturday, Ranma's favorite day of the week. Every Saturday Ranma and his family went over to the Tendo household. His father and Mr. Tendo played a game of Shogi, his mother and Mrs. Tendo chatted and cooked dinner, and him and his best friend Akane played all day. Not only did they play but they learned martial arts together. The two six year old's were close, very close.

The doorbell rung at the Tendo house, as a nine year old Kasumi rushed to open the door. When she saw the Saotome family she did a slight curtsy to show respect and called her mother and father to the door. They slowly walked in as they were soon greeted by Soun and Kimiko.

"Saotome, how are you?" Soun asked as he shaked his best friends hand.

"Okay Tendo, Okay." Genma replied.

"Hello Nodka" Mrs. Tendo said reaching her.

"Why hello, how are you doing?" she responded as she walked up to her as well.

Ranma watched as the parents said hello to each other. As he sat there watching the adults have fun he got impatient and walked up to Mr. Tendo. As he reached the older man he grabbed a piece of his shirt, shook it, and asked

" Where is Akane?"

"She's in the backyard, go ahead and join her." Mr. Tendo said as he moved him to the direction of the backyard.

Ranma soon made his way through the quiet home and reached the backyard. He walked through the back yard searching for his best friend.

" Akane!" Ranma yelled as he walked by a big tree.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed as she jumped out of the tree and on top of him.

They both laughed as Akane pulled herself off of Ranma. As Ranma wiped himself off a little, Akane stared at him with a playful grin.

"Tag, your it" Akane said as she gently poked him in the stomach and dashed off around the yard. Ranma blinked his eyes in confusion, then realized what happened and dashed off after her in the same direction.

"Hey get back here!" Ranma yelled as he dashed off after the girl. Ranma soon caught up with her and playfully tackled her to the ground. She flipped him over and they soon took turns pinning each other to the ground.

After a couple of minutes they laid down on the ground and stared at the clouds

"Ha ha, Akane you have to be the most funnest girl I have ever met, all the other girls would be mad for getting them dirty." Ranma laughed as he turned towards her.

Akane gave a warm smile. "Thanks Ranma, your my best friend ever"

With that said she grasped his hand and looked back up at the sky. Ranma gave a small blush as he looked back up at the sky as well.

"Hey Ranma look!" Akane pointed "That cloud looks like a dog!" She laughed.

Ranma gave a small chuckle as he too pointed towards the sky and pointed out a figure.

"and that one looks like a plane."

"Kids, come get some snow cones." Their mothers yelled. The children's face lit up at the thought of sugar.

"Coming!" They yelled as they raced to the house.

They reached the house and raced to the first snow cone they saw. Ranma gulped down the cold sugar in a records time as Akane stuck to the slow way.

As the two finished up they raced outside once again to finish their fun. They decided to play tag again since they both loved to run. As the game began we soon see little Akane chasing after little Ranma.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" Ranma yelled as he rounded the house. Akane let out a small giggle as she sped up. Ranma made his third round around the house and noticed that something was missing. He halted to a stop and looked behind him.

"Akane?" he asked the empty space. He made a sad frown as he looked around the area for the missing girl. He then heard some whimpers and ran towards them where he soon found his best friend on the ground. He stooped down to her level and soon noticed her holding her knee and on the brim of crying.

"Akane, are you okay?" The boy asked as he got closer

***sniffle* "**u huh." she mummered trying not to cry.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he held out his hand towards it. She grabbed his hand but soon shrieked from pain and fell back down, grasped her knee, and finally released her tears. He sighed as he stooped back down, his back in front of her and hands toward her.

"Huh?" she asked confused as she gazed at his back.

"A piggy back ride to the house." He stated as he waited for the girl to get on his back.

"Um.. okay." she simply stated as she got on his back.

Akane gave a small smile as she gently laid her head on his shoulder and controlled her crying.

* * *

_Outside of the dream_

Ranma gave a small smile in his sleep at the sweet moment him and Akane had when they were younger. If only they could have been like that forever. Knowing them though, that's just not possible.

* * *

_Inside the dream_

As they reached the back of the house the rest of the residence ran out upon seeing Akane's condition. The two got asked multiple questions as the two mothers cleaned Akane's cut.

As Ranma went to go eat and Akane's mother was finishing up Akane's wound the two had a little talk.

"Akane, do you really like Ranma?" Kimiko asked her daughter.

"Of coarse I do mommy, he my best friend ever." The blue haired child answered with a cute little grin.

" Do you want to be with him forever?" She asked as she put up the first aid kit.

"Yeah I do!" She yelled excitement in her voice.

"Well do you want to be the teacher of this school when you grow up?"

"More then you know mommy, I would give up any toy I owned to do that!" Akane screamed.

"That's good then" She said with a happy smile. "Then that's all I had to know, go ahead and eat." Her mother spoke as she pointed in the direction of the table.

"Okay mommy, I love you" Akane said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you too baby" she replied as she kissed her back.

"_Good, then I guess the fathers plan to unite the school will work" _She thought as she went over to the dinner table.

* * *

* * *

Hehe I hope this will be a good story.

I wrote this in class and went over it in between the other classes.

Hehe but anywayy..... there is so many questions still not answered.

Like how will Akane's mom die?

How will Ranma comfort Akane when that does happen?

Stay tuned for the next chapter and that will all be revealed.

Also, please review, it motivates me. The more reviews the faster I get out chapters.

Anything that needs to be fixed, then I would be happy to fix it.

Any tips, please, I need them.

So yeah review:)

-Nikki

What if Ranma and Akane were best friends when her mother did a 7 year old Ranma cheer her dreaming his memories all is revealed.


End file.
